


Late Night Studio

by Amuy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Oh Sehun, ChanHun, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Top Park Chanyeol, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14695070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuy/pseuds/Amuy
Summary: Chanyeol and Sehun just having a casual late night studio session ;) wink wonk





	Late Night Studio

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be too disappointed sksksksksksk

Late night sessions at the studio were usual for Sehun and Chanyeol. Working together on the rap parts for their next comeback was essential. They were making pretty good progress too, Sehun could tell the end of this exhausting practice was near. 

"Okay, one more time." Chanyeol mentioned as he scrolled up on his phone back to the start of the lyrics he had displayed on his dim phone screen. Sehun followed suit as he watched Chanyeol from the corner of his eye. 

The lack of sleep Sehun had been getting lately seemed to be getting to him today because as he looked at Chanyeol, he felt a weird tightness in his stomach. His tired mind started to stray further from practice and into dirty fantasy territory. 

Geez, now he couldn't stop imagining things. Chanyeol's lips and neck and- just everything looked so tempting at that moment that once the music started, Sehun forgot to start the rap. 

He had a mind blank. 

And it was all because of Chanyeol.

Chanyeol stopped the music and flickered his eyes up to meet Sehun's. "Sehun-?" "Chanyeol, sorry I just had a mind blank-" Chanyeol nodded. "Mm, I've been getting a few of those too. Maybe call it a day?" Chanyeol smirked a bit as he put his phone down. 

"You look a bit- hot." Chanyeol added, as he gave Sehun a side glance. 

"Hot???"

"Yea, you look like you might die of overheating. I could've turned down the heater."

"Oh! Yea uh I guess..."

Chanyeol took a couple of steps towards Sehun until he was right by his side. "Why so flustered?" Chanyeol took Sehun's face in his hand and turned it towards his own. "You seem frustrated. And I'm not talking about the angry type of frustrated." Sehun looked back at Chanyeol. There was a tension building up, and soon Sehun couldn't contain it anymore. 

"So what if your body turned me on, I guess its all because of the lack of sleep."

"Do you want to do something about it? Because to be honest you haven't been making it easy on me either." Chanyeol stepped even closer to Sehun so that their bodies were so close together they could feel each others heat. 

Sehun just stayed silent. 

Chanyeol pushed himself gently against Sehun, causing Sehun to back up a bit right against the table with the lyrics and other paper work on it. 

Sehun couldn't keep his thoughts straight as he felt his pants begin to tighten around his crotch area. He could feel Chanyeol wasn't exactly calm about the whole situation either. 

"Chanyeol..." Sehun leaned back even further against the table, as Chanyeol pushed further so that Sehun had his legs off the ground and wrapped around Chanyeol's waist. Chanyeol ground his hard erection against Sehun's, the friction of the denim between them making it almost painful that Sehun couldn't help let out a little whine. 

That's when Chanyeol leaned down to take Sehun's bottom lip between his teeth, before sinking downwards into a deep kiss. The kiss was wild as it started of slow and unsure to hard and confident. Sehun didn't even know what he was doing, his mind just filled with Chanyeol and just Chanyeol. 

"These clothes are getting a bit hot, and I'm getting impatient so..." Chanyeol broke away from Sehun's lips to sensually slide down to Sehun's hips. He bit at the fabric just above Sehun's crotch as he teasingly slipped his fingers into the waist band of the tight jeans. He teased Sehun a bit longer, Sehun's whines just getting louder and more desperate. 

Good thing this studio was sound proof. 

Chanyeol wasted no more time as he stripped off Sehuns pants and underwear, tossing them to the side like they were nothing and immediately got to work on Sehun's shirt, tearing it up and off Sehun's flawless body. 

Fully naked and vulnerable, Sehun bit back a moan as he watched Chanyeol take off his own shirt, pulling away his pants and underwear to reveal his leaking hard cock. Sehun's eyes widened as he let out a soft moan. "Oh my god you're big..." Chanyeol smirked a bit and blushed at the statement but quickly got back into the mood as he took Sehun's wrists into his hands and pinned them against the table top, grinding his throbbing cock against Sehun's. "Oh my goD-" Sehun didn't think it would feel that good having Chanyeol's cock against his own, creating delicious friction that already drove Sehun wild. "Sehun-" Chanyeol bit back a moan as he moved one of his hands down to rub their cooks together with his hand. 

"More- Chanyeol this isn't enough oh god-" Sehun couldn't keep his voice even anymore. His breath was eradic as Chanyeol removed his hand, he let it travel down further to Sehun's hole. Sehun nodded for Chanyeol to keep going and so Chanyeol pressed in one precum covered finger into Sehun's hole. At first Sehun did but like the feeling at all but then Chanyeol crooked that one finger against a certain spot and Sehun was begging for more. So Chanyeol obeyed, pressing in another finger, stretching Sehun's hole. But now Sehun's cock wanted attention, so Sehun started moving his hand down only to be stopped by Chanyeol. "Chanyeol please-" 

"No"

Chanyeol moved Sehun's hand back as he pressed in another finger, reaching even further with his long fingers. Oh god those long fingers. Chanyeol rested his fingers for a moment and then without warning pressed them hard against Sehun's prostate. "Ah!" Sehun arched his back and moaned loudly. Chanyeol repeated the action but softer this time. He kept repeating the action, softer and softer until he wasnt moving his fingers anymore. "Chanyeol- why did you stop?" Chanyeol smirked a bit as he pulled out his fingers. Sehun let out a soft disappointed moan as he watched Chanyeol take ahold of Sehuns's cock, stroking it painfully slow. 

"Chanyeol- ah- that's not enough!"

Chanyeol continued his painful teasing, keeping Sehun distracted as he began to line up his cock with Sehun's pulsing red hole. "Chan- aaah pleasE!" Sehun's whines and moans were so desperate it sent pleasure all through Chanyeol's body. Once he knew Sehun was completely off guard he thrust himself into Sehun. 

Sehun's face was pure bliss and sin as he let out a long moan that almost became a scream. Chanyeol stayed still for a moment to let Sehun adjust. Chanyeol didn't give him long at all as he began to move again, driving his throbbing cock even deeper into Sehun, unable to hold back his own deep moans. Chanyeol adjusted his position a bit so that his cock was angled against Sehuns prostate. He kept thrusting hard into Sehun, his cock grinding perfectly against Sehun's prostate, driving both of them closer to the edge. 

"Sehun- I'm gonna-"

Sehun nodded and tried to say something back but wasn't able to as Chanyeol began pumping Sehun's cock, pushing him right to the brink. 

"Chanyeol I'm close- ah!!"

"Sehun-"

Sehun came first, his cum spurting out onto his naked body, Chanyeol's name on his lips as he arched his back. Sehun' hole pulsed and tightened around Chanyeol's cock, bringing Chanyeol to his own climax as he released his hot cum into Sehun, his cock throbbed and gushed as he moaned in absolute pleasure. "Oh my god Sehun... Haaaa..." 

They slowly came down from their high, Chanyeol slowly pulling out, somewhat admiring the mess he'd made of Sehun. And Sehun didn't regret it one bit. 

"So, do you want to stay in my room tonight? We can shower together...?" Chanyeol asked hopefully. Sehun slowly nodded and smiled lightly. Spending the night in good company would be quite nice after all that. 

"Definitely."

**Author's Note:**

> So if there's a one shot smut you want for a certain pair I guess you can comment it and I'll consider it hehehe


End file.
